


That Guy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ is confronted about her feelings for Ben and Danny.





	That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

That Guy

**That Guy**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** Jed, Leo, CJ, Charlie, the senior staff.  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Ben, CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance   
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** CJ is confronted about her feelings for Ben and Danny.  


The President dismissed the senior staff from the Oval Office so they could all return to work. 

"Wait." Leo called them back. "CJ, you have to tell that guy not to come around here any more." 

"What guy?" 

Leo gave her a withering look. "That guy from Interior who's been hanging around your office lately." 

"Ben?" Toby asked. 

Leo turned his attention to a file he was reading while absently saying, "If he's the tall, handsome park ranger all the women around here are talking about, yeah." 

"Why?" CJ was puzzled. 

Now Leo looked up from the file with disgust. "Because the White House Press Secretary can't be involved with him." Letting his eyes drop back to the file and the sarcasm to fall away from his voice, he added, "We'll figure out something to say about your past, but you can't have a present with him." 

"Why?" CJ insisted. 

"CJ." Leo looked surprised by her obvious confusion. "He's the highest ranking person at Interior who's not a political appointee." 

"Ben?" 

"Yes!" 

"Since when?" 

The President peered up from the papers Charlie was having him sign. "Since he accepted this promotion and came to DC." 

With a look of desperation, CJ asked, "Do you think it's possible, even remotely, that I might someday be allowed to date SOMEONE I like? Or should I just join a convent now and make all of your jobs simpler?" 

The President rose, confused. "CJ, he's just a guy. You broke up with him soon after college and, if the rumors I hear are true, haven't thought much about him since." 

"And shortly after Simon became available to me, he was dead. And Danny is - I don't even know where Danny is. Or why. Did you put him up to going away?" 

"No, of course not." The President looked surprised and offended. 

Now a surprised Toby broke in. "CJ are you still thinking about that guy?!" 

While CJ was trying to think of a response, Josh blithely stepped in. "Of course she is. She's in love with him." 

"I never said -" 

But Toby cut her off. "CJ, I've known you for more than twenty years, and you've never been interested in the same man for more than one." 

"Except for Danny." Josh maintained. 

The President had been looking confused, moving around his desk, trying to follow this conversation. "Whoa!" He held his hands up and everyone let him have the floor. Adopting his gentle, fatherly tones, he stood in front of CJ with his hands on her elbows. "Honesty time, CJ. Forget for a minute about your job and what you think people in this room might want you to say." He paused and looked seriously at her until she nodded, then raised his eyebrows. "Are you in love with Danny?" 

Barely above a whisper, CJ confessed in a quavering voice, "I think I am." 

The President held her gaze for a moment longer. "Okay. Then we'll have no more talk about that other guy. Now we just have to figure out what to do about THE guy." Pulling CJ to stand next to him, now with one arm around her, he addressed everyone else in the room. "To start with, Danny has a name, and he will never again be referred to by anyone here as 'that guy.'" 


End file.
